


Equivalent Exchange

by Lysical



Series: Prompt Fics [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bickering, Big Brother Dick Grayson, Family Feels, Gen, brothers being brothers, i'm tagging the ps4 as a character, in the most obnoxious ways, secrets and lies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 08:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10213592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysical/pseuds/Lysical
Summary: Apparently favors don't expire on death.--"What do you want, Dick?""For you to be happy, Jay." Dick leaned over and pinched his cheek. Jason reached up and swiped at him, scowling. "And world peace."





	

**Author's Note:**

> For anon, who requested Dick convincing Jay to sub in as Nightwing while he's injured/out of commission. Didn't quite get everything you wanted, anon, but I might write a follow up at some point. XD
> 
> How you can tell that a fic was written by me, point 1. There's a flipping ps4
> 
> It's not my fault they need it to talk about their feelings.

Jason got back to his safe house after patrol to find Dick on his couch, broken leg propped up on the coffee table and PS4 controller in his hands. His older brother's eyes were focused on the television screen, absorbed in a game that Jason was confident he did not own. 

"The fuck are you doing here?" 

Dick glanced towards him. "I need a favor." 

"Ugh. No." Jason turned and left the room. He dragged out his post-patrol shower for an extra ten minutes and took twice as long changing as he normally did, but by the time he returned to the living room Dick hadn't decided to up and leave. He was in the exact same position, playing the same game. Jason detoured to the kitchen to grab himself a bottle of water. He hesitated briefly but grabbed one for Dick as well. 

He made himself feel better about it by chucking it at his brother's head. 

Dick reached up and caught it in one hand. "Thanks, little wing." 

"Shut up," Jason replied. "You broke into my place. I should kill you." 

"You're adorable." A grin stretched across Dick's face. It made Jason want to punch him. "Come on, little brother. Sit down, you look tired." 

Jason did flop down on the couch, but not because Dick suggested it. He was going to do it anyway. "I don't own that game." 

"I know, I got it for you," Dick replied.

"You got it for you," Jason said, pointedly.

Dick offered him the controller. 

Jason took it with a sigh. "What do you want, Dick?" 

"For you to be happy, Jay." Dick leaned over and pinched his cheek. Jason reached up and swiped at him, scowling. "And world peace." 

"I will throw you out on your ass," Jason warned him, but let his eyes drift to the television screen. "You got me a fighting game?" 

"No cutscenes," Dick replied. 

"No story, either." Jason frowned over at his brother. "Did you at least get another controller?" 

"What, two gifts? You want me to spoil you or something?" Dick reached over to the couch cushion on his other side and picked up a bag, passing it to Jason. "You're welcome." 

Jason rolled his eyes and unwrapped the 'gift', ripping open the packaging and slipping down off the couch to crouch in front of the PS4 and plug the new controller in. "I'm going to kick your ass." 

"I've never won a single video game against you in my life," Dick said. "Small victory." 

"You threw half of them," Jason replied. He sat back down on the couch and sighed. "What do you really want, Dick? You're trying to bribe me for something." 

Dick opened his mouth to answer but paused when Jason's cellphone started ringing. 

Frowning, Jason dug it out of his pocket, raising an eyebrow at the name that came up on his screen before answering. "What?" 

"Have you heard from Dick lately?" Bruce asked without preamble. 

"Dick?" Jason echoed. Dick started to frantically shake his head back and forth. "Who?" 

His older brother buried his face in his hands. 

"Jason." 

Rolling his eyes at the tone, Jason slouched back against the couch. "I don't know where he is." 

"You're lying to me," Bruce replied, halfway to Batman voice and it made Jason want to throw something. 

"Through my teeth," he admitted. He heaved a sigh. "Look, I promised I wouldn't say anything to you, but he's been having a bit of a crisis. He fell in love again, you know how he is. He's probably getting hitched to a Green Lantern in Vegas by now." 

"Jason." 

"Oh my God, never call me again." Jason hung up the phone. He turned to Dick. "You could have warned me." 

Dick shrugged. "You work better under pressure. Nice performance." 

Jason rolled his eyes. "This isn't like me crying on command when I was twelve, okay." 

"That was so useful," Dick said, wistful. "So, hey, how do you feel about filling in for me as Nightwing for a couple of nights?" 

"No power on this earth will get me into that suit," Jason replied. "Next question." 

"Please?" Dick leaned over, tossing an arm around his shoulders and pulling him close against his side. 

"I don't negotiate with terrorists." Jason tried to shrug him off but Dick's grip tightened. "Hugging me isn't going to make me more likely to do it, Dick." 

"I know," Dick replied. "I'm getting them in while I'm still alive, because I'm going to be dead if you do not fill in for me. Two nights, Jay. Three, maximum." 

"What did you  _ do _ ?" 

"Let's not dwell on the past." Dick removed his arm and sat up straight, grabbing one of the controllers. "How about we play for it, huh?" 

"Pass." Jason smirked. "He doesn't know about the leg, does he?" 

"That has nothing to do with anything." 

"How does he not know?" 

"Far be it for me to try and understand the mind of Batman." Dick unpaused the game and looked back to the screen. "If you're not helping me I'll just spend my last few hours here playing this game and basking in the pleasure of my little brother's company." 

Jason rolled his eyes. "Okay, feel free to sit on my couch all day. I'm going to bed.' 

"Jay." Dick slumped back against the couch. "Don't make me beg you." 

"Oh no, go right ahead with that." Jason grinned. "Don't let me stop you." 

"You're such a little shit." Dick sighed. "I'm calling it in in." 

It took him a second but then Jason blinked, surprised, and raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious? For this?" 

"I told you," Dick replied. "I'm dead if you do not help me out. I'm calling in that favor from the thing with the thing." 

"I was  _ fourteen _ ." Jason scowled. "Shouldn't favors expire on death?" 

Dick grinned, bright and evil. "Not if you don't want me going straight to Bruce and telling him it was  _ you _ who--" 

Jason slapped a hand over Dick's mouth, growling as his older brother started laughing. He swept for bugs regularly but with his family it was better safe than standing in front of Bruce and trying to explain that particular incident. 

"Aren't you a little old to be worried about Bruce?" Jason asked, resigned. He picked up the controller turned it over in his hands. 

"It's not Bruce I'm worried about," Dick admitted. 

"Can we please not do that thing where we indulge Bruce's habit of thinking of Bruce Wayne and Batman as two separate people?" 

"I'm not worried about Batman, either." Dick sighed. "It's Alfred, Jay." 

Jason nearly dropped the controller. "Alfred?  _ Alfred?"  _

"Yes, that's what I said." Dick hunched down on the couch. "I might've...checked myself out of the manor against his medical advice when I sprained the leg and then broke it the same night on patrol." 

Jason started laughing. 

"Shut up," Dick said, shoving at his shoulder. "I've managed to avoid the rest of the family for three days but I'm desperate here. Please just patrol as Nightwing in Bludhaven for a few nights, then I can fake a mission with the Titans and come back with a broken leg that is in no way related to the sprain. Please." 

"It's Alfred," Jason replied. "You're a dead man hobbling, Dick." 

"I will call Bruce right now," Dick warned him. "I swear to God if I'm going down I'm dragging you with me." 

"See, shit like this is why we never got along when I was a kid," Jason groused. "I don't know how you have the rest of them fooled." 

"I was meaner at nineteen," Dick replied easily. "So, you'll do it?" 

"Fine." Jason sighed. "But this makes us even, and you never mention that incident again or I'll go to Bruce and tell him about that Titans party you took me to." 

Dick held out his hand. "Done." 

Jason took his brother's hand and shook it before turning back to the screen. "If I'm going to be running around in the Nightwing costume I'm definitely kicking your ass at this first." 

Dick grinned at him. "You can try, little brother." 

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom tumblr is [here](http://lysical.tumblr.com). Accepting prompts perpetually. I have pages for both prompts and what i'm currently working on if you want to spy. :D


End file.
